


Hinat rescus his tru luv!!!11111!!!

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, goffik hamsters, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hinat is wif his waifu komaedes and koamedu waks ito hte ohter rom.  
koamedd is lookig in a miror and htas when hari brakes ito da hous dey lvies in.  
he kidanps koameds an hinat is like, "nooo i lovd him."  
so he desids he gon go get his wifu back.  
so he travlels a logn way to hari's hous but he has to go against all of one directuans  
good ting usami, chiaki, alter ego, and souda were on hsi side and they disatcted hte on derection wif a badass fite sene like one of those in mirei neko.  
haint sekns in da rom where komaed is and they liveds happily evre afteres.

 

 

"aw. but i lovd him to." hairy said.  
"qwel get himn back dxont woroy." says the rest of one firection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i promised soudam and forgot to put gundam in this fic  
> sorry hamster god  
> also let us take a moment to enjoy the lack of continuity for the sake of plot

takankakakakass eard abut wat wetn on at one erection's hose  
so he desids 2 investigoot where hte miraeiaiai nikki batl was stil goign no  
oh ya hajim just tok of wit nugget toe(gami) an abat 2 weks l8r da figt was still goig on

 

"hahaha i am ur lrod gudam tankaka worsip me"  
dats wen haru relizes koamed is gone!11"

"theY TOK HIM GO! GO! GHET HMI BAK!11!!!11!!"

an one derecshun feld  
souds is like "om,g tunak u distracted them lets mkae out no homo tho."  
"how can i refus" tanakayak saiysd and thnne makes ut with sauda

and one of his drak devas named skippy jenny hoppy dark'ness goffik god hoped out wereing petnagram erigns and fisnets and a spikey shrit and skrit wit her orijunaly orang fur dyed blak wit drak purpl an read streks. a buch of prep hamsters stared at hre sos hep ut up hte midle figner.  
adn thne gudman and pepsi make put and livve hapily evre fafter

 

also one dierecshun dies because celes kileld tehm because she wsa mad at htem becuz htey hatted her goffikness.

**Author's Note:**

> i was choking when i wrote this  
> no literally i was eating something and i was choking.


End file.
